Code geass : The last one
by Creeper326
Summary: Quelques jours après avoir recouvré la mémoire, Lelouch retourne à l'académie avec la ferme intention de cacher ce fait à son meilleur ami Suzaku. Mais un mysterieux jeune homme fait son entrée dans la classe des deux compères. Qui est-il, est-il vraiment qui il prétend être? A découvrir dans ce chapitre I : "L'aristocrate de l'académie Ashford"


CODE GEASS : The last one

Chapter I : L'aristocrate de l'académie Ashford

 **Cette fanfiction fait intervenir un personnage et une situation n'ayant jamais existés dans le manga ou l'anime. Les évènements se déroulent peu après ceux du premier épisode de la saison 2.**

Je lui ferai payer ça. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Je trouverai la façon la plus originale et la plus cruelle de lui faire regretter de m'avoir fait subir pareil affront. Moi, Lelouch Vi Britannia, je ferai payer à l'empereur Charles son acte insensé, je lui ferai passer l'envie de vouloir me prendre encore une fois ce que j'ai de plus cher sur cette planète, à savoir ma mémoire.

Lui paierai, j'en étais sûr. Pourtant, malgré sa trahison, je n'arrivais pas à en vouloir à Suzaku de m'avoir livré à mon père. Après tout, il n'avait fait que se battre pour ses idéaux, à sa manière certes, même si cela l'avait incité à trahir son meilleur ami, mais il l'avait quand même fait pour ses convictions. Je lui en étais presque reconnaissant, en fait, tellement je commence à detester Zéro.

Mais avant d'assouvir ces pulsions meurtrières, il me fallait la jouer fine si je ne voulais pas éveiller les soupcons du japonais concernant le recouvrement de ma mémoire, car il n'hésiterais sûrement pas à m'executer sur le champ. Tromper Suzaku Kururugi était donc ma mission numéro UNE, maintenant que je retournais à l'académie Ashford.

 _Tout était tellement plus tranquille maintenant que Lelouch était redevenu lui-même, sans aucun souvenir de Zéro, ni de ses activités de terroristes. Certes, un nouveau avait fait son apparition, mais Je savais parfaitement que ce ne ppouvait être lui, étant donné que je le surveillais à longueur de journée. Je tenais vraiment à soigner notre amitié, maintenant qu'il eétait amnésique, la soigner et l'améliorer, passer plus de temps ensemble. Se retrouver, parler, jouer, l'inciter à faire du sport (c'est une cause desespérée, je le sais), enfin bref, rattraper les 7 années qui nous ont séparées._

 _Ce matin, notre dernier cours était un cours d'histoire. Même habitué à la propagande britannienne sur la conquête du Japon, je ne puis m'empêcher de ressentir une immense tristesse quant à la grandeur de mon pays perdu. En entendant le professeur nous vanter les mérites des massacres des populations de Tokyo et Kyoto, je baissais la tête, et commençais tout doucement à verser une larme._

 _Vous ne pouvez que difficilement immaginer l'horreur de ressentir ce que je ressentais, tout le monde n'a pas perdu sa terre natale. Mes sanglots se firent de plus en plus saccadés, quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras. En levant la tête, je vis Lelouch qui m'adressait un sourire triste, mais aussi plein de compassion, l'air de dire «ne pleure plus, je suis avec toi». Et c'est vrai que cette présence m'avait beaucoup manqué. Je lui pris la main, et la serrai en signe de remerciement._

Voir Suzaku pleurer son défunt pays me fit beaucoup souffrir. Il avait beau être mon ennemi de convictions, il n'en restait pas moins mon meilleur ami. En fait, le seul qui m'ait jamais compris entièrement et complètement. Ce geste de ma part etait donc un reflexe naturel, celui de vouloir l'aider à porter sa peine. De plus, cela le confortait dans l'idée que je suis encore amnésique. Ca commençait bien.

Soudain, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit. Par politesse, les élèves se levèrent, et le directeur de l'académie, le grand père de Milly, entra dans la salle et nous fit un discours pour le moins inhabituel:

-Chers élèves, je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette intrusion, mais il se trouve que vous devrez faire, cette année, avec un nouvel arrivant, tout droit venu de France. Je compte sur vous pour lui reserver un accueil digne de ce nom, et je vous précise qu'il est d'ores et déjà nommé vice-président en second du conseil des élèves, au même titre que Lelouch Lamperouge. Tu peux entrer...

A ce moment là, le jeune homme en question entra dans la salle. La première impression qui me vint en le voyant était un sentiment de...dignité, comme si il forçait le respect.

 _Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser ; le moins qu'on puisse dire etait qu'il semblait fatigué. Ses yeux cernés parcoururent l'assemblée, visiblement en attente d'une déclaration du nouveau venu. Très droit, courbant légèrement la tête pour nous apercevoir Lelouch et Moi, il tapotait nerveusement le bureau de notre profeseur d'histoire avec ce qui semble être une canne d'aristocrate, le genre de canne inutile qui sert à taper sur les serviteurs désobeissants. Soudain, il lanca sa canne en l'air, la rattrapa de l'autre main, resserra sa cravate bleue azur et prit la parole:_

 _-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Henry, Henry Delasoie. J'ai bien conscience qu'un français à Britannia risque de faire jaser beaucoup de personnes, mais je suis sûr que vous serez compréhensifs et super sympa!_

 _Surprenemment, on lui découvrit une voix assez sembleble à la mienne, et relativement mal à l'aise, alors que nous pensions tous qu'il nous prendrait d'un ton condescendant, au vu de sa tenue (une chemise de soie blanche, un veston rouge, un pantalon en tartan et des richelieues de cuir, sans compter la canne) et de son air superieur. La tension qui était apparue au premier abord redescendit d'un coup, et tout le monde se mit à sourrir très gentiment au nouveau venu._

 _Le directeur lui montra la table qui se trouvait juste derrière Lelouch et moi, lui indiquant qu'il pourrait s'y asseoir. Après avoir remercié le directeur d'une tape sur l'épaule -sans rire, il l'avait vraiment fait!- ,il arriva à grand pas et s'assit à sa nouvelle place attitrée. Décidemment, même sa manière de s'asseoir en croisant les jambes faisait aristocratique. La seule autre personne que je connaissais à faire ce geste, c'était Lelouch ! Ils allaient bien s'entendre..._

Tiens donc, ce gars là croisait les jambes...ce détail m'avait mis un peu mal à l'aise, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi. Je crois que c'était le sentiment d'avoir un «rival», quelqu'un qui allait peut-être m'éclipser. D'autant plus qu'il avait le même grade que moi au conseil des élèves, vice-président ! Il allait en baver, c'était certain avec Milly aux commandes, elle allait le bizuter un bon mois avant de l'accepter parmi nous. Le pauvre...

La sonnerie retentit, Suzaku et moi nous levions, quand celui ci m'interpella :

 _-Tu viens, Lelouch, on va manger à la cafet'_

-J'arrive Su'

En partant avec Suzaku, je remarquai que le nouveau venu - _Henry_ , si je le prononce comme il faut-, ne partit pas de suite et resta assi sur sa chaise, les jambes toujours croisées, le regard coincé sur la pendule accrochée au fond de la salle de classe. J'allais engager la conversation, quand Su' me tira par la manche et m'entraîna loin du mysterieux français...

La suite au chaptitre II : La lame de France


End file.
